The Start of a New Adventure
by Tossedthrough
Summary: Hogwarts au & Modernish au The teens from Berk and Human, wizard Guardians start school at Hogwarts. They will face challenges small, big and unexpected. This is NOT Big Four. (I am so sorry that is a sucky summary)


Hey There Guys!

So this is Hogwarts Au! Yay!

This is NOT a Big Four. It is ONLY How To Train Your Dragon and Rise Of The Guardians.

Like my other story, this is a rotating point of view. One chapter Jack PoV and one chapter Hiccup PoV, then repeat!

This is a Hijack. Kinda Eventual though.

Anyways in this everything is the same as in Harry Potter world except Voldemort, Harry and all his friends and enemies don't exist. It is seriously just the world and some of the teachers. Do not expect to see them or hear about them. Ever.

I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians and the Harry Potter world. They belong to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, Dreamworks and J.K Rowling

Any Questions about this, just ask and I WILL answer!

Enjoy!- Tossed

* * *

"Sandy! Sandy keep up, once we get to a carriage you can sleep" I call out beckoning to the smallish boy trailing after me. North and Aster have gone ahead, trying to find a carriage with enough room left in it. They hold 10 people per carriage and all seem to be just full enough that the four of us can't get a seat together.

We reach the end of the train, there's one carriage left. We all look at each other, this is our last chance. Aster steps up and slides the door and conversed with the people inside before stepping back out.

"Well, there's six of em so its gonna be tight. But they said they'd be happy to us in." Aster walks back in and we trail after, smiling. I seriously thought that we'd be stuck standing in the aisle of the train or split up across the carriages.

Stepping in a taking the only seat left, which is in-between the window and Sandy I get a proper look at the other passengers. There's a set of blonde twins, a male and a female, a larger blonde boy, a muscled Black haired boy, a athletic looking Blonde girl and a boy with a similar build to me with Auburn hair.

"Hey, I'm Jack, Jack Overland. These" I sweep my arm at my friends " Are my friends Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas North and Sanderson Mans" I introduce once I'm seated.

"I can introduce me self Frostbite" Aster grumbles.

"Well I'm Astrid Hofferson, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, muscle for brains here is Snotlout, that's Fishlegs and that's Hiccup." The blonde headed girl waved her hand at each person as she introduced them.

"Weird names, what do dey come from?" North asks.

"We live on Berk, a old wizarding Viking town in the middle of the sea, names kinda come with the location" 'Hiccup' answers.

All of a sudden there's a massive bang located near the twins. Blackened faces stretch into smiles.

"Cool!" They smash their heads together. All the others just roll theirs eyes,while we just look stunned at each other.

"Ignore them. Anyway, what Year are you guys?" Fishlegs asked us.

"All First Years, what about you?" They looked about our age so I'm guessing First Years as well.

"First Years like you guys! I wonder if we'll have classes together!" Fishlegs excitedly imputed.

"Its done on houses idiot." Snotlout interjected.

"What houses do you think you"ll be put into?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I'm not evil so not Slytherin. Dang, if only I wasn't kind" I put a hand to my chest dramatically. The Berkians all sniggered while Aster just rolled his eyes at me.

"Jack, if your a Slytherin, then I'm a Hufflepuff" Aster retorted. Aster is the complete opposite of a Hufflepuff, he's tough as nails and intelligent. I think we all know what two houses it is between for him.

"Well I would obviously be a Gryffindor with" Snotlout waggled his eyebrows at Astrid who shot him a venomous look while punching her fist into her palm.

"Perhaps I may be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Hiccup would definitely be in Ravenclaw." Fishlegs had a thoughtful look on his face as he continued "I agree that Astrid would be in Gryffindor but I can't figure out the twins."

"Well don't look at us, like we know. Wait. What are we talking about?" Tuffnut answered. The Berkians all rolled their eyes.

"Puh-lease. Like Hiccup would be in Ravenclaw, he's a Hufflepuff if you ever saw one." Snotlout snorted.

"He was the first person to ever train a dragon" Astrid started. My eyes flew wide and looked at Hiccup. He was looking determinedly out the window. His face slightly pink.

"HE beat the Red Death, HE befriended Toothless and without HIM, WE wouldn't have our Dragons" Astrid crossed her arms and glared at Snotlout, challenging him to say more.

"You WHAT?" I asked Hiccup. He looked very embarrassed.

"Er, um, well you see. I shot this-" Hiccup was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Time to change into your robes. We are almost at Hogwarts." A prefect said through the door.

"A story for another time?" I say smiling at Hiccup. He smiles back,

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll hold you too it" I hold out my hand, still smiling. He laughs and shakes my hand.

We slip on our robes just in time. The train stops with a jerk, sending us all flying. Groaning we stumble out the door, a bit later than the rest of the train. The twins are fighting with each other and Snotlout, North and Sandy are talking with Fishlegs, Aster and Astrid are chatting together, walking just behind North, Sandy and Fishlegs.

I walk with Hiccup behind everyone.

"Gods look at it!" Hiccup breaths as we walk out of the little trail that all the First Years were being lead down. A huge Castle stands on a slight hill with rolling grounds every which way.

"Damn look at it Hic!"

"Hic?"

"Easier to say than Hiccup" He rolls his eyes at me before we are all brought to a stop.

"Four to a boat! Hurry up we haven't got all night!" A gruff voice rings out.

Snotlout and the twins get into a boat with one other person, same as Sandy, North and Fishlegs. Hiccup and I get into a boat with Aster and Astrid.

"Wow" we breath in almost unison. The castle is lit up with the lights from inside.

"Argh!" we yell as the boat is jostled from underneath. Loud snickers make their way to my ears. Turning quickly, I see Snotlout and the twins withdrawing their oar from our boat while the stranger in their boat cackles like a madman.

"Hey Hic, wanna have a little fun?" He looks across at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Watch this" I raise my voice so that it will carry

"Wow how lucky that the GIANT SQUID left us alone! Lucky we don't have twins on our boat, he loves to pull down boats with twins on them!" Hiccup has his hand clutched over his mouth to hold in his laughing so as not to give us away.

The idiots boat fell silent before erupting with arguing.

"Get off, I'm not going to get dragged down cause of you two!"

"What but then it'll just get us faster!"

"Don't care as long as I don't die!" their arguing continued like that all the way to shore. Snotlout and the other boy trying to push Ruffnut and Tuffnut out if the boat and Ruff and Tuff fighting back. I high five Hiccup, sniggering.

We dismount the boats and are led up the stairs, Snotlout, the other boy and the twins all crying out in relief once on land.

We are lead into the entrance of the castle, and boy, is it big. Our attention is diverted to a stern looking woman at the top of the stairs. She motioned for us to be silent before talking.

"In a moment you will be led through these doors, into the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff." I start to zone out as she talks. Hiccup nudges me and points at the lady as if telling me to listen.

"-will be your families while you are at Hogwarts. Now two lines quickly please so that we may enter" she claps her hands and we file into line. I stand next to Aster, Hiccup and Astrid stand behind us, North and Snotlout in front of us, the twins in front of them and Sandy and Fishlegs behind Astrid and Hiccup. Once we are settled the doors open and we are led in walking down the middle of the hall. There are two long tables on either side of us, candles suspended in the air above us and the ceiling looking all the part as if it is not even there.

I see Aster mouth 'What the hell' while looking around the hall. The two tables on my right are filled with red and yellow, red being along the main aisle and yellow being along the wall. On my left are two table filled with green and blue, blue being on the main aisle and green being close to the wall. We come to a stop in front of a long table full of adults, teachers. I scan the row before my eyes land on a familiar figure. I smile widely and wave enthusiastically to a women on the left side of the table. Aster, North and Sandy do the same.

Tooth waves back with just as much energy. Her Brown and blue, yellow, green streaked fringe flying into her eyes. Her hair pulled characteristically back into a ponytail with all colour feathers adorning it. Her gold feather earrings in place. She wears a robe that goes from yellow at the neck shimmering down through green, blue, then to purple. Gold bangles clank at her wrist as she waves. I hold in a laugh. She looks almost the same as she does when she's in her normal fairy form, though without her wings. Her Baby Teeth fairies all fly down and welcome us.

I turn my attention back to the front as some people chatter quietly about the fairies. The stern faced woman puts a hat on the stool and retreats to fetch a long list. The hat then opens up at the seam and- Wait, what? The hat just goes ahead and sings? I'm to caught up in the fact that the damn hat is SINGING that I don't, exactly, listen to the words. Something about change and old rivalries lost and challenged or something like that.

Once the hat finishes the woman steps up and start to read through her list. Alphabetically. By last name. Geez I'm going to be here for a while.

"Bunnymund, Aster" Aster steps up to the hat and its placed on his head. It's stay about ten seconds before shouting,

"Ravenclaw!" Whoa, okay. I was actually really expecting Aster to be in Gryffindor. Aster joins the end of the Ravenclaw table to applause.

"Haddock, Hiccup" Hiccups stays on his head for about a minute before the hat screams

"Ravenclaw!" Hiccup joins and sits next to Aster at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hofferson, Astrid"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ingerman, Fishlegs"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jorgenson, Snotlout"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mans, Sanderson"

"Hufflepuff!"

"North, Nicholas"

"Gryffindor!"

"Overland, Jackson" I take a deep breath and walk up and take a seat on the stool. The hat is put on my head, but doesn't slip down as my hair, sticking up as always, stops it.

"Hmmm, Jackson Overland. Now you are a difficult placement! Lover of pranks and mischievousness, but not maliciously, only to cause joy and fun. So not Slytherin." I let out a breath. I was hoping that I would not be Slytherin.

"Kind but has more to offer than just loyalty, so not Hufflepuff. Intelligent, oh yes so very intelligent. More so than what people realize. But you are also brave, very much so that you will do anything to protect those who you love. As smart as you are brave. Oh what's this? Oh you are special aren't you Jack Frost?" Jack Frost? what is he talking about? That's just a nickname. "You will come to know Jack" he said answering my thoughts, taking me aback.

"But it has to be" the hat talked aloud and screamed out,

"Ravenclaw!"

I stumbled down from the stool and sat at the table of blues, next to Hiccup.

"You were up there for ages Jack!"

"What? How long?"

"About five minutes, we thought the hat would never say a house!" Hiccup joked, smiling. I smiled back and watched the rest of the sorting. The twins were sorted into Hufflepuff with Sandy. The headmaster got up and gave a welcoming speech.

"This year we have a change of rules to the pets for certain students. We tell you this as these 7 students may have their pets with them during class times and in the grounds in student times."

"Seven students?" Hiccup and I say at the same time.

"Thought it was just me" I say to myself while Hiccup says,

"I thought it was just us!" we turn shocked to each other.

"You're the other six!?" while he says at the same time, "You're the other one?!"

We laugh but something the headmaster says snaps our attention back to him.

"And students, if you see dark shadows flying around at night and weird sounds, ignore them. They are nothing to be afraid of. Just go back to sleep. They are new magical creatures that have a home here."

The other students just waved it off, but I turned to Hiccup.

"You brought your dragon didn't you!?"

"Shhhhhh" Hiccup furiously shushed me "You wanna say it any louder Jack?"

"How did you get permission?" I whispered to him

"Well we informed the school of the situation and they allowed us to have our dragons here at Hogwarts as long as they stay Transfigured during the week and daytime."

"What are they Transfigured as?"

Hiccup smirks, "Cats. Cats who still act like they're dragons" I snicker at that.

"They are allowed to follow us around during the day as they are intelligent creatures, not just normal cats, they have a will of they're own."

"Ahh. That's kinda like why Baby Tooth is allowed to follow me around."

"Baby Tooth?"

"Yeah. See those fairy things?" I point over to the Baby Teeth who are seated in front of Tooth, watching the students and chatting.

"Yeah! I saw those earlier! What are they? Is that what Baby Tooth is?"

"Well those are called HummingFairies, and yeah Baby Tooth's one of those. Baby Tooth is more my friend than my pet"

"Cool"

"Not as cool as a Dragon though"

"Nah, but I'm biased. Though the way Toothless acts sometimes, you'd think he was a person" Hiccup rolls his eyes good naturedly.

"Time for bed students! You all have class tomorrow so its time for a good rest!"

"Ravenclaw First Years this way please!" A older Ravenclaw girl shouted out. Aster, Fishlegs, Hiccup and I all got up and headed over to her with the few other Ravenclaw First Years. She had black hair over her shoulder in a plait with a purple prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Are we all here?" she asks. We bob our heads up at her.

"Wow, small bunch this year" I look around and see that there's only about eleven of us. All the rest are girls too.

"Well my names Heather, I'm a Sixth Year and I'll be showing you guys to our dormitories." she lead us out in a small group. Looking at the other houses First year groups there were a least twenty for each house.

"I wonder why there is so much less of us than any other house"

Hiccup shrugs "Well the fact of Ravenclaw is that only the smartest get in."

"I guess" Heather started talking again,

"These staircases move so you need to be watching them at all times, our dormitories are in the Southern Tower. Gryffindors dormitories are in the North Tower, Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons and Hufflepuff dormitories are near the kitchens."

We stepped off the moving stair cases and went down one of the hall ways until we were met with a door.

"Now to enter you need to answer a riddle or say a password, I'll tell you the password once are inside." Heather knocked on the door.

"What goes around the world but stays in a corner?" the door said after Heather had knocked.

"Anyone know?" Heather turned back to us with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, that would be a, er, stamp wouldn't it?" Hiccup raised his arm slowly. Heather smiled at him before gesturing to the door.

"Why don't you ask and find out?"Hiccup turned to the door and seemed to gain confidence from looking at it.

"Is the answer a stamp?" he had more determination in voice than last time.

"Correct" the door opened for us.

We went in and climbed a few turns of a spiral staircase before it let out into a big room. There were huge windows all around with alternating Blue and Silver curtains. Bookcases lined the free wall space, seven of them, each with a different Year scrawled upon them. Large, cushy, blue and white armchairs were scattered all around the place. Ravenclaw banners adorned the walls. A huge fireplace dominated one wall. Two Staircases lead up into the ceiling. Heather turned to us.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room. This where you can spend down time and study time. The book cases are used to store your schoolbook so there is no need to travel up to your room to fetch them. The left staircase is the Boys rooms and the right side is the Girls rooms. The rest of the house will be arriving shortly. I heard someone talking about how there were less of you than the other house. That's always been that way, only the most intelligent wizards and witches are in Ravenclaw. Our house has no where near as many as the other houses, but your year, even less so." Heather took a breath while we were looking at each other.

"Our house ghost is the Grey Lady and our head of house is Professor Tooth. That is her first name and she will insist you call her by it. She is the nicest teacher and very wise. If you ever need help go to her or come to us Prefects. We are always happy to help!" She smiled at us all.

"Time for bed now though, class starts at 9:00 tomorrow, breakfast is served all from 6:00 and you are always welcome to hang in the common room. See you in the morning! By the way the password to the door if you cannot figure out the riddle is 'Believe' and believe me you will need to do just that at times. Timetables will be delivered here at 6 so grab yours on the way out! Your dormitories at the top of the stairs. Goodnight!" Heather ascended the right staircase.

We followed the left staircase up to the top until we reached a blue door with silver writing scrawled upon it say 'First Years'. Entering the room, there are 4, 4 poster beds with blue bedding and white bed curtains. The walls are painted a light blue with clouds adorning them. To tired for conversation, we dress for bed. Glad to kick off my shoes, I'm the last one to go to bed. At that moment a paper airplane coming swooping through the door. I pluck it out of the air and turn to the other boys."Sorry guys, I forgot to mention this." I read, the other boys sitting up giving me attention. "Pets will arrive tomorrow morning."

"Cool" Hiccup yawns settling back in "I can see Toothless tomorrow"I settle into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.


End file.
